I Won't Say I'm In Love
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott have a thing for each other, not that either will admit it until they do.


A/N: Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.

Captain of Pride of Portree.

Prompt: Write a story dedicated to your entire team. To which I say: This is my dedication to the best team I've Captained. Thanks so much for all your love and support this season, without you guys, I would have gone insane!

S: crystal

C1: Amortentia

C3: Hogwarts

C2: Green

B1: Lavender

K: Draco/Theodore Nott

B2: Mirror

W/C: 1716

* * *

Draco always liked to look his best. His daily habit was examining himself in the large mirror in the Slytherin bathroom. He had Potions with Theo today; not that that had anything to do with why he was making himself look presentable, of course. It wasn't like he was in love with Theo, not at all. He didn't keep glancing at him in the corridors, or try and make sure his gelled hair was still in place. He wasn't making sure he pulled his tie straight as Theo caught his eye as they passed each other. No, Draco would deny it fiercely to anyone that claimed it was the case.

"Everyone pair up, we are doing Amortentia today, and I want no foolishness," Professor Snape said. His eyes flicked to the Golden Trio, and Draco couldn't help but grin. He always found it entertaining that no matter what Granger did in this class, she would be practically ignored by Professor Snape.

But then he realised something: they were brewing Amortentia, and he thought he would die of embarrassment if Snape asked him what he smelled. That wiped the smile right off his face, but luckily, he wasn't called on to volunteer the information, information he took with a relieved stride. Sure enough, as soon as his potion was brewing, he smelled it. The fragrance that was so typically Theo that it made his heart race in his chest. It was the smell of lavender, Theo's aftershave, and something else, something fresh he couldn't quite put his finger on.

His eyes met Theo's across the classroom. Theo was paired with Lavender Brown, and Draco found this incredibly obnoxious. The Gryffindor had been the closest to him, and she had asked him before he could escape Pansy's eager grasp.

He sighed as they poured the potion into the vial. He vaguely realised that Pansy was trying to get his attention.

"Hey, Draco?" She asked.

"Yes, Pansy," he replied, unusually distracted by watching Theo lean over the cauldron.

"So, what do you smell?" she asked.

"That's private, Pansy," he shot back. Since his eyes were on Theo's finely sculpted behind, he didn't miss the curious look in his eyes when Theo suddenly turned. It appeared that he was curious as well.

Theo blushed as he was caught looking, and Draco needed to know why. So, mentally berating himself for being such a wuss, he decided to walk over and talk to Theo. Perhaps he could find out what the potion smelled like to Theo. Then, if he had a shot, not as if he cared, he might tell Theo the secret of his own Amortentia.

"Hey, Theo," Draco said, leaving Pansy to scramble with her bags and clean up the rest of the potion.

"Draco," he said with a grin, "I hear you are not telling anyone what the potion smells like."

"I didn't say I would tell nobody, just not that nosy busybody," Draco replied with his usual snark. The way Theo's green Slytherin tie was loosely hanging around his neck momentarily drew Draco's gaze. Draco sure loved the colour green…

Theo laughed, his laughter causing Draco's breath to catch. It was the most musical sound he had ever heard in his life.

"Shall we take a walk?" Draco suggested. '_I don't care what he says, I don't care what he says,' _Draco repeated internally to himself in the time Theo seemed to think about a reply.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Theo replied, grabbing his bag. "Where to?"

"Just follow me," Draco said, taking Theo by the hand. Then realizing his mistake, he dropped t and turned his eyes away in case his face gave away the lighting bolt that went through him. He didn't notice the confused look Theo shot at his back as they left the Potions classroom.

The two walked and chatted about classes, admiring the green of the Forest at the edge of the grounds.

"I love the colour green, don't you?" Draco admitted suddenly. A curious look crossed Theo's face before he replied.

"Yeah, they say green is the colour of jealousy or envy, but it is also a symbol of freshness and spring and life," Theo said.

"Yeah," Draco said; the usual snarky edge to his voice had disappeared, and he internally berated himself for sounding like a lovestruck little girl. It was not like he was in love with Theo or anything, no, definitely not.

"Can I show you something private?" Theo asked. Draco nodded, swallowing his tongue in an attempt not to respond mockingly. He couldn't help it, he wanted to make a reference that was completely inappropriate and would make Theo think he was flirting. Which simply wasn't the case.

Theo smiled and started to lead the way to the Greenhouses. He led Draco through a door that Draco always assumed was locked for students.

"I asked Professor Sprout if I could keep them here," Theo explained. Then Draco saw the small lavender garden with a bunch of crystals in blues, purples, and greens. Theo then explained how he used the crystals for anxiety and depression. The lavender aided the healing process.

"I would rather keep them here, you know how things end up going missing in Slytherin dormitories. Nobody has any respect for people's things," Theo said. The discussion had gotten rather serious and Draco felt a rush of excitement being let in on such a personal level.

"Yeah, otherwise everyone will also stick their nose in your business, or break them," Draco added.

"The lavender grows better here anyway," Theo said, "the lighting and temperature are perfectly controlled in here."

"That explains the lavender," Draco muttered under his breath, but not softly enough.

"What?" Theo asked. Draco blushed when he realised he had been heard. Should he just confess now? How else would he explain his reaction?

"My Amortentia, lavender, your aftershave, and something fresh," Draco admitted, red-faced.

"You mean you like me?" Theo said grinning.

"No, don't be ridiculous, it's just I…" Draco's argument trailed off when Theo came closer, putting a hand on Draco's hip, and moving in very slowly, so Draco could pull away, he pulled Draco into a passionate kiss. Draco was breathless and his lips were bruised when Theo pulled away.

"I'm not in love with you either," Theo said with a grin, making Draco's heart race. 'Although, my Amortentia smells like your hair gel and broom wax."

"So where did you learn all this stuff?" asked Draco curiously.

"Mum," said Theo simply. "Not only was she a talented witch, but she was incredibly great with holistic medicines - don't ask, it's a Muggle thing. Long and short means using all-natural remedies to heal."

"Oh! So is that why you always have that crystal thing around your neck?" blurted Draco suddenly.

This caused Theo to laugh. Draco coloured as he realised what he'd said, and the implication behind it.

"Why Mister Malfoy, have you been checking me out?" teased Theo.

"What? No!" said Draco.

Theo just smiled knowingly.

* * *

The next morning Draco decided to carry out his usual morning routine earlier than usual. He couldn't sleep, as he kept thinking about what Theo said all night long. Walking into the bathroom he noticed Theo was checking his own reflection in the long mirror in the bathroom, just like he did, every single morning. "What are you doing?" Draco found himself asking; he realised he was losing all subtlety around Theo.

"My morning ritual," Theo replied, turning from the mirror. "Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would start my day early," Draco said, swallowing his last words.

"Funny, I slept amazingly well," Theo said in a teasing manner.

"Oh, really?" Draco asked the usual snarky edge back in his voice.

"Yeah," Theo admitted. "It's not like I dreamt about you."

Draco hated himself for being so curious, he knew Theo was just denying it because of what he said. Once feelings are admitted, things become real, and people can get hurt. He wasn't sure if he was ready to risk admitting what he felt.

"I don't care," Draco said, his voice sounding hollow to his own ears.

"Oh, so if I dreamt about us making out, tumbling around on the bed… that doesn't matter?" Theo said. Draco shook his head furiously, convinced his words would give him away, but his body did anyway.

"I," Draco tried to say, but Theo put a gentle hand over his mouth.

"Let's not talk," Theo said with a cheeky grin, removing his hand to give Draco a kiss, and then pulling him into Theo's dorm. Draco didn't manage a half-hearted protest, before Theo whispered: "Shhhh," and cast a silencing spell on his bunk.

All thoughts of denial disappeared when Theo lay down on his bed, pulling Draco gently towards him. Both boys' hearts were racing as they poured the unspoken emotion into their kiss, letting it all pour out in a river of passion. The threat of them being caught added to the thrill and excitement of the make-out session.

* * *

It was clear to both of them that eventually, they needed to admit their feelings, but for the time being, the two of them went for daily walks across the Hogwarts grounds, sometimes, when it was quiet, Theo would take Draco's hand, and they would talk about everything except their feelings. It wasn't as if they didn't both already _know. _But something about saying it made it feel more real, and for now, they weren't sure if they were ready for the implications of falling in love with another boy.

Draco didn't want to admit it, he wasn't planning to blurt it out. It happened during an impromptu make-out session in an abandoned classroom. "I love you," Draco said as Theo was kissing his neck, Draco's green tie discarded on the floor. Theo froze in his actions. Draco was about to say he didn't mean it, he couldn't possibly when Theo said the one thing that made him finally relent.

"I love you too," Theo grinned and then claimed his mouth in another bruising kiss.


End file.
